Every Emperor Needs An Empress
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Annalicia was the secret daughter of Crocodile and Robin. When the war started they sent her into hiding erasing all her memories. Time passes and a chance encounter with A certain red haired emperor brings her back.
1. Meeting Annalicia

**The Beginning:**

"**Never was there a tale of more woe, than this of Juliette and her Romeo" Read a girl with light blue hair and miss matched eyes. "Well read Mrs. Annalicia Taylor" Clapped Mr. O'Connell, the literacy teacher. She nodded kindly and took her seat just as the bell to end school for the day rang. "Homework for the weekend is to finish your essay of Romeo and Juliette." Mr. O'Connell shouted, making some of the students groan. "get over it" said Anna with her famouse death glare, causing them to sweatdropp. "You really are a crowed pleaser Anna" said a female voice behind her. "Why thank you Melissa" Anna replied putting on a fake innocent smile that made Melissa laugh. "You innocent, ha" Melissa said and both girls laughed walking into Anna's house. "Is that you Anna dear" asked her mother from the kitchen. "Yes mom, Melissa is here to. Is it ok is she stays for dinner" Anna asked walking into the Kitchen. "Of course sweetie, just ask your mother kay Melissa." Mrs. Taylor replied goin back to cooking. "Yes mam" Melissa said getting her mobile out and calling her mom. "Cool, thanks mom" Melissa said and hung up. "She said yes but be home by 9." She added. "Alright" Anna cheered.**

**~After dinner~**

"**I'll see you tomorrow at school alright" Melissa shouted and waved from the walk way of Anna's house. "See ya later mate" Anna said giving her a thumbs up. "Night mom" Anna said as she went up to her room for bed. "Good night dear" said Mrs. Taylor. As Anna drifted off to sleep she felt odd, like when she woke up something would be different. Anna quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and fell to sleep.**

**~The Next day~**

**As Anna woke up the next morning she felt strange, like something was going to happen while she was at school. "Hey Melissa, what is everyone so chatty about" Anna asked still rubbing her eyes as she walked into her first class. "A large ship just anchored in the harbor. Rumor is it's the ship of the red haired pirates." Melissa replied looking at Anna. "The…Red haired pirates" Anna said quietly as a flashback of a blurry image hit her. As Anna came back from her little picture flash she got dizzy and blackout. "ANNA" Melissa shouted. "Someone call the infermery quick" She said putting Anna's head into her lap for support. As one of the students ran to get the nurse a few figures walked into the room.**

**Hahahaha that's where I end this chap folks. Im so evil ;) This is going to be the beginning of my first one piece story. I hope you like it. Feel free to message me with your thoughts and possible ideas for what youd like to see in future chapters kay ;) Also a big tremendous shout out to my girl MalilaAssasin for her help with the ending. Could do this with out ya mate.**

**~Blackfire.**


	2. Awakening on The High Seas

_**Awakening On the High Seas:**_

"**What's all the fuss about hey kids" asked a man with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "My friend…she blacked out." Melissa replied watching the man carefully and taking in his appearance. "You don't say" said a man with wild short blond hair. "The cap isn't going to like that we might be a while" replied another man chewing on a piece of meat. "The name is Ben love, any idea how long it will take for the schools medic to see to your friend here. We are actually in a hurry. Orders to follow you know" The man now known as Ben stated. "No I don't, and what does it have to do with you so called orders." Melissa and then her eyes got big. "You three…you three were on the ship that we heard just anchored in this morning" Melissa said. Ben and his two friends just smirked. "Why yes, yes we were" he said "This here is Yassop and this guy right here is Lucky Roo" Ben added. "You guys are pirates" Another student commented and and fainted. Everyone in the room anime sweatdropped. "Ok, that was awekward." Yassop commented. "What do you guys want with Anna?" Melissa asked, getting defensive. "You see, our captain knows her, he just wants to have a lil chat with her is all." Ben said. "I don't believe you" Melissa replied sticking her tongue out childishly. "Aren't you a little pistol?" Lucky Roo said. Ben was about to move closer to Melissa and Anna when the nurse came running in. "Oh my, Melissa what happened." She asked worried. "I don't know, one minute we were talking, next she spaced out for a second than bam she went down and hit the floor." Ben and his mates were starting to get agitated "Sorry mam but we don't have time for this." Ben said picking up Annalicia and handing her to Yassop "Cap'n is gonna be mad were late." Yassop said taking Anna gently. "I think we need a bargaining chip." Ben said, smirking at his idea. He grabbed Melissa by the arm and put her over his shoulder "Nice meeting you folks but these two are comin with us." he replied, and the three men left leaving the whole room gasping.**

**~On the Ship~**

"**Would you stop squirming?" ben replied dropping her on deck. "What the hell is the big idea?" Melissa asked rubbing her bum. "Nothin, your just gonna be hanging with us for quite some time." Ben said leaning against the rail. "Yassop, you take sleeping beauty to the cap'n." Lucky Roo said going to the kitchen. "You're late." Came a smooth accented voice "Cap'n." all three men greeted with a smirk. "We got the girl and an extra mate" Ben said lighting a cigarette. "I see….take the girl to my quarters and see that your other new friend is made….comfortable eh?" The voice said. Ben Nodded and looked at Melissa who was looking at the man who had been talking. "Red hair, one arm, the accent….no way, you cant be THAT emperor?" She said still looking at him. The man grinned and leaned over the rail he was at. "Fraid so love, no worries you and your friend are safe with us" the man said leaving.**

**~Below deck~**

**Yassop laid Annalicia down on the bed and covered her up. As he was closing the door to leave he heard her start to mumble. As he went to hear what she was mumbling, her eyes shot open and she shot straight up. "Good to see you've come to." Yassop said. "Who the hell are you and where am I?" Annalicia asked never letting him out of her sight. "I'll let the cap'n answer those questions." Yassop replied with a smile. "Wait….who..who AM I?" She asked. Yassop froze in place, than turned to look at her. "What was that?" he asked her looking into her eyes. "Who am I?" Anna repeated with a little hint of confusion and worry in her voice. Yassop knew she was being serious. "We have a problem." he said to himself as the door opend and the red haired man from earlier came in.**


	3. The Past Comes to Light In a Drunk Kiss

_**The Past Comes to Light In a Drunk Kiss**_

"**Cap'n we have a problem" Yassop said whispering to the red haired man. Said man looked at him "Really, what is it" He asked **

"**It seems that the little fainting spell she had gave her a bit of amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is". Yassop replied. The red haired man look at him for a moment.**

"**This does complicate things, doesn't it" He said. Yassop just nodded.**

"**You….you look somewhat familiar though" Annalicia said gaining the two men's attention.**

"**Do I now?" The red haired man asked sitting next to her. "What else do you remember before you fainted? We want to help you get your memories straight. Fainting does have this effect but it should only be temporary" He said patting her shoulder. Anna smiled back at him.**

"**Thank you, I guess. Last thing I remember is I was at school….talking to my friend Melissa and we were talking than I started recalling a memory that's were I draw a blank I passed out after that and then I wake up here" She said trying to recall anything she could.**

"**Yassop, go get her something to eat and drink and we will go from there." The red haired man said and Yassop nodded and went to do as asked.**

"**Melissa, is she alright? Is she here?" Annalicia asked starting to panic a bit.**

"**Don't worry, she's fine, she's on deck. Would you like to go see if we can find her.?" He asked. Anna nodded.**

"**Allow me to introduce myself before we get going. My names Shanks and I'm the captain of this here ship." The Red Haired man now known as Shanks said.**

"**Shanks….now you definitely seem familiar. Do we know each other somehow Shanks?" Anna asked as they made their way to the top deck.**

**Shanks looked at her "How about we find your friend first and then maybe later we can get into that" Shanks replied.**

"**Oh…ok" Anna said and followed him.**

"**Hey Ben, where is that other lass you had with you" Shanks asked his first mate.**

"**She's pouting over that way" Ben said pointing to said girl.**

"**Melissa, are you ok" Anna said running up to the girl. **

**Melissa turned around and smiled. "Anna, you're alright, you had me worried sick woman." Melissa said as both girls clung to each other.**

**~A few weeks later~**

"**Anna do you think that Shanks guy is hiding something?" Melissa asked one night as she and Anna were looking out over the ocean water with the moon shining full above.**

"**Oh yeah. He is definantly hiding something. I may be getting my head cleared up from when I blacked out but I know there is more that I don't remember and it has nothing to do with what I lost when I blacked out. I've asked him all sorts of questions and each time he either ignores them or starts a new topic or he tells me not to worry about it." Anna said.**

"**We could as Ben or one of the others if they know anything. But I think there all off to bed now. So maybe tomorrow we can come up with something" Melissa suggested. Anna nodded.**

"**Night Anna. I'm going to try and get some sleep to." **

"**Alright Melissa, Sleep well" Said Anna waving Melissa off and leaning on the rail letting her thoughts wonder.**

"**You're up late Anna" Said a husky male voice behind her.**

"**Hmmm. Oh Shanks it's you. Party too much for you" She said smirking.**

"**Well, well, well aren't you coming back around." Shanks said leaning next to her with a drunk haze still visible in his eyes.**

**Anna smirked. "I'm a sarcastic bad ass and proud of it" Anna grinned.**

"**Hahaha, I have no doubt, so what's going on in that head of yours huh?" Shanks asked trying to keep the alcohol from getting to him. **

**Annalicia gave a light laugh. "It's nothing, just letting my thoughts collect and wander" She replied.**

"**Nahhh, something's bothering you, I can tell. You can tell me anything Anna" he said.**

**Anna laughed at this. "Are you sure you really want to know? I'm not really that interesting." Anna said as Shanks leaned closer.**

"**I find you very interesting actually" Shanks said. "And yes I want to know." He added.**

**Anna sighed "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. I never had a doubt that I knew who I was. I knew what I wanted and where I wanted to go. But now, it's like there is a part of me that I never knew existed is finally starting to wake up from a deep suppressed sleep." She said "Sounds weird huh" she added.**

**Shanks shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound weird. It sound like to me, you're at the beginning of truly finding yourself. It is one thing to know yourself but it's another to find your identity. That's only something you can do by going out and experiencing things on your own, and in your case it's sailing with a crew of pirates" Shanks said with a small wink making Anna laugh a little.**

"**Now that makes sense. So red hair, that leads me up to some questions I have started having. Are you going to answer them this time" Anna asked now serious but also just noticing his eyes were glazed over. "Maybe I can wait to talk to you about those tomorrow, maybe you should head to bed and sleep off the drinks from the party earlier." She said worried. **

**Shanks sighed. "Spoil the moment why don't you, but I guess you have a point, you deserve to know the answers to your questions. But yeah tomorrow would be better." He said silently thanking his lucky stars he hadn't caved in to the large amount of alcohol still clouding his head a bit. "Goodnight Kid" he said ruffling her hair as he stood up and started walking his way to his room.**

"**Hey, do you want me to walk with you" She asked still unsure if it would be a good idea.**

**Shanks looked back at her for a moment, "If you want, both our rooms are in the same direction and all" he said turning back around.**

**Anna ran to catch up to him, and smiled up at him.**

**He smiled back and again ruffled her hair.**

"**Hey, no fair, my hair is a mess to keep up with." Anna said laughing a bit.**

"**Wow. That's a first, I've never heard you laugh before, it's cute" Shanks said stopping in front of Anna's room.**

"**Yeah… I've been told I don't laugh much but I guess I should do it more often huh? She said.**

"**You should definantly laugh more" He said leaning down so that his lips were only an inch away from hers.**

**Annalicia's breath caught in her chest at how close he was. She had to admit his cologne or whatever it was smelled good. **

"**Ummm, Shanks are you ok" She asked as her heart beat faster and faster in her chest.**

**Before she could say anything else, he gently pushed her up against her bedroom door and the mere inch between their lips was gone. A shock wave of electricity surged through Annalicas body as the kiss deepened and she blissfully melted into it kissing back. As the kiss got more heated Anna'a head started to spin and memories began to play through her head like a movie reel. Memories of the same red haired man in front of her, of people she from her childhood and memories of her real parents.**

**Shanks broke the kiss and moved back not believing he had just done that.**

"**Anna, I… I didn't mean to" but he couldn't finish his sentence Anna clutched her head and fell to the floor. Shanks caught her, laid her on her bed and ran to get the ships Dr. **

"**Is she alright?" He asked as the Dr. was checking her vital signs.**

"**I think she will be just fine. But what happened cap'n" The Dr. asked.**

**The memory of the kiss played in his head but he shook it off for the moment. "We were talking and she started clutching her head like she was in pain and then she passed out again" He answered.**

**The doc just nodded in understanding. "We should keep an eye on her. Shewhat happens when she wakes up." He said and got up to leave. "Don't worry, we're not going to lose her again." He said patting Shanks on the shoulder, and Shanks sat down in the chair by her bed.**


End file.
